mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 329: The Laser Tag Embassy
"The Laser Tag Embassy" was originally released on November 14, 2016. Description During these frightening times, most of us are probably looking for a place where we can be free from opressionsic and worry altogether. In today's episode, we believe we've discovered that very place: The Honorable Laser Tag Arena. Suggested Talking Points Music Review Season, Kama Sutra Gift, Laser Tag Cheating, Healing Samantha, Penis Cake Strategies, Homemade Trampoline, Tinder Detective, Dramatic Sandler Outline 08:31 - My wife and I recently moved into a new house. This week, I came home to find that our neighbors had left us a gift on our front porch. It's not unusual in our neighborhood, and we had previously received potted plants, loaves of bread, bags of apples. However, this week's gift was slightly more different - we received a book. Specifically, we received Kama Sutra: Classic Lovemaking Techniques Reinterpreted. My question is two fold: 1) How the fuck do I face my neighbors after they've given us such a thing? And 2) What do I say if they ask me if I got their gift? -- Clever Location-Based Name Withheld 15:38 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How can you cheat at laser tag? I am going to play laser tag sometime I guess. I need to know how to cheat so that I don't lose and so I can beat some lil losers. Any ideas for cheating would be greatly appreciated. Thanks bros. 23:34 - Haunted Doll Watch 30:17 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Sponsored by Blue Apron. Advertisement for Pop Rocket. 39:23 - I have to make a penis cake for my sister's bachelorette party. What type of penis should I make? There are so many variations. Additional notes: My sister and her fiancé are both officers in the navy. I would like to incorporate this into the penis cake somehow. 44:56 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Home made Trampoline? Would it be possible to make your own home made trampoline and what materials would you need? 50:34 - I was on a popular dating app looking for local singles, and while swiping I came across my friend's fiancée and her dating profile. They've been together for at least a couple years and we meet weekly to play board games. I've been able to play it cool so far, but it is slowly eating away at me. I screenshotted the profile photo, but I don't know what to do. Could they be in some sort of open relationship type thing, and how do I find that out? Or did I just stumble on the worst thing ever? Please help! I didn't swipe right. -- Please Let This Be An Open Relationship Thing In Washington State 53:42 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How many of you think Adam Sandler is misusing his talents in movies? First off, let me say that I do realize Sandler's roots are in comedy as a former comedian and he found himself a nitch with kids and slapstick humor. That said, I think he's misusing his talents as an actor. Personally, my two favorite movies of him are Spanglish and The Wedding Singer, because he's actually playing an adult and not a juvenille, infintile character, designed to reach people over the age of 10. He's clearly smart and has talent, but the billy madison, or obscene movies he has directed like Mama's boy, showing college kids having sex with grandma, or seniors having their diapers changed is rude, disrespectful and frankly TMI. I just hope as he gets older he will use his brain more in movie making and go for a more grown up audience. I don't know if he thinks he's appealing to the common man with his older movies and if he does, It's a sad testament to how far our society has regressed. Don't get me wrong, the kids movies were funny, but they too get old. 57:57 - Housekeeping 62:27 - FY - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Robert, who asks: What was that cartoon movie that had a bunch of cars? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Morgan Davy Category:Marijuana